Concupiscencia
by Sue Donily
Summary: Porque ellos sabían que cada aspecto de su relación; cada toque, cada caricia y forma era amor. Serie de One shot Hot krumione, sin ningún orden cronológico *chapter 3: Insomnio; porque según los estudios mantener relaciones intimas con tu pareja ayuda a combatir el insomnio.
1. Me gusta la forma en que duele

¡Hola! Aquí yo con esta traducción rapidito, este one shot pertenece a **Northen**. Me tome la libertad de traducirlo, espero que les guste de la misma forma que me gusto a mí.

Este es el **link** , solo quítenle los espacios:

 _m. fanfiction s /6337967/1/ I-Like- The-Way-It-Hurts_

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** lemon y violencia, más bien dicho sadomasoquismo. Pero no se preocupen no es tan fuerte… o eso creo XD

…

…

…

 **Me gusta la forma en que duele**

P.O.V: Viktor

La habitación estaba a oscuras cuando abrí la puerta silenciosamente _"es gracioso"_ pensé para mi, Hermione no suele acostarse tan temprano. Me encogí de hombros mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

Había sido un día largo, sabía que ella había estado estresada últimamente. Así que me dirigí a nuestra habitación de la forma más silenciosa existente, no quería molestarla si estaba durmiendo

Gire la perilla de la puerta lo más suave posible, sabía que esta chirriaba si se abría demasiado rápido. Lo que no esperaba era que la puerta fuera prácticamente arrancada de mi mano desde el otro lado, solo me tomo un segundo saber que era ella, las suaves manos que hábilmente trabajaban para abrir los botones de mi camisa, eran inequívocamente la suyas.

Aceptando la invitación de inmediato, busque a tientas la hebilla de mi cinturón, en una determinación de quitarme el pantalón, que ahora era estorbarte.

Tan pronto como estuve libre de mi ropa, pude centrarme en ella, ya estaba prácticamente desnuda. Una semitransparente y simple camisola diminuta, incluso unas bragas escuálidas eran lo único que la vestía.

Eso ni siquiera fue un desafío para mí, un par de tirones rápidos y mi esposa ya estaba desnuda.

Refleje sus acciones de tomar mis manos corriéndola por todo su torso, a lo largo de su cuello, sus hombros, bajando por sus pechos, su abdomen hasta dejarla descansar en sus caderas.

Nos miramos uno al otro sin pronunciar palabras, como si el momento fuera el justo, como si el instinto natural y salvaje se activara.

La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mi cuerpo eran un recuerdo lejano, en lo único en lo que podía concentrarme era lo mucho que la deseaba.

Yo tenía que tenerla, ella era _mía._

Un gruñido indomable salió de mi garganta cuando la agarre bruscamente y la tire en la cama, inmovilizando sus manos. Podía sentirla tirar de sus muñecas en un débil intento de liberar sus manos, en realidad Hermione no estaba tratando de escapar de mi, a ella le gustaba este _"juego"_ que jugábamos con tanta frecuencia. Ambos sabíamos que ella no era rival para mi cuerpo contra el de ella, ni a mi fuerza contra la suya.

Su natural y respingón cuerpo, se veía tan delicado y frágil debajo del mío, sus rizos que ahora se tendían en torbellinos alrededor de su cabeza, el sudor que corría desde su frente hasta su cuello, y su agitado pecho eran evidencia de su ya impacientada pasión.

Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, hace tantos años. Fue un baile lento, desesperado, dulce y suave. Tenía tanto miedo de lastimarla, gradualmente a medida que sus experiencias sexuales conmigo crecieron, se volvieron apasionadas y eróticamente agresivas, a los dos nos gusto así.

Estos fueron pensamientos fugaces que pasaron por mi mente, mientras presionaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo se extendió hacia el mío, por mi pecho y mi estomago como un fuego salvaje.

Podía sentirla mientras arqueaba la espalda y las caderas, tratando de sentirme mas, pero me gustaba bromear de esta forma implacable. Cambie mi peso, sobre mis rodillas y manos, que aun apretaban fuertemente sus muñecas, simplemente sonrió ante expresión de absoluta exasperación cuando me aleje casi por completo, antes de empujar rápidamente, con fuerza, brutalmente.

Pero era así como solía ser, como nos gustaba más. Sabía que tenía que usar maquillaje muggle y amuletos mágicos para cubrir los moretones, las laceraciones y las mordeduras causadas por nuestros actos, porque nadie entendería ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo? Pensarían que soy un violento compulsivo y Hermione una mujer maltratada y sometida.

Las cicatrices eran adornos para los hombres, usados con orgullo, no era algo para las mujeres amables y gentiles como mi esposa

Merlín sabe nunca le causaría un dolor no deseado

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente, mientras salía rápidamente de ella, riéndome silenciosamente por el gemido que salió de su boca, sabía que estaba cerca, pero disfrutaba burlarme de ella

En la penumbra, apenas podía ver más que su silueta delineada en la oscuridad.

Sin darle ninguna señal de advertencia, la agarre violentamente por la cintura y la gire rápidamente, antes de empujar rudamente

—Ohhh—ese sonido fue increíble de escuchar, enseguida sentí su represaría como un dolor agudo en mi muñeca que se extendió hasta mi brazo

¡Ella me mordió!

—Ahhrg—grite ante el repentino e inesperado dolor

Ella no se detuvo, mordió aun más fuerte, Hermione me conocía mejor que nadie; sabia que ese grito no era de dolor común, si no de placer masoquista. Cuanto más dolía, mejor se sentía. Me enfoque en esa mordedura, ese placer me quemo el brazo, la sensación de su mandíbula rodeando mi muñeca, sus dientes atravesando la piel de mi antebrazo, me hizo desearla mas, me hizo ser más rudo dentro de ella.

Ella quería dolor, yo le daría dolor

Aun arremetiendo por detrás, la jale levantándola para que su espalda quedara contra mi pecho, y la mordí con fuerzas en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo el sabor de su sangre al igual que el tejido debajo mis dientes hincharse con la magulladura se estaba formando.

—Ahhh Viktor—ella grito de sorpresa

Aparte mi mano de su cintura y acune su pecho, apretando sus botones con dureza entre mis dedos, le debió haberle gustado eso, porque entonces sentí un dolor repentino en la parte posterior de mi cabeza cuando ella tiro de mi cabello, alejándome. Estaba tan ensimismado en ella, que apenas había notado que su brazo se elevo hasta rodear mi cabeza para agarrar un puñado de mi cabello.

Sin que si quiera pudiera esperarlo, se aparto de mi antes subir de nuevo poniendo las rodillas a cada lado de mi cadera, jalando otra vez mi cabello. Aprovecho el momento en el que me perdí ante la sensación de su intimidad rozarme, para empujarme contra la pared.

El daño abrazador en mi hombro por golpear el marco del cuadro, pronto fue olvidado por el efecto de sus labios en los míos, la presión de sus dientes mordiendo fuertemente. La deje jugar el papel de dominante, disfrutando del sentimiento, soltó mi cabello y arrastro las manos ásperamente sobre mi pecho, podía sentir la piel rasgándose debajo de sus uñas, estas bajaron hasta hundirse en mis muslos, mientras ella agachaba la cabeza y me llevaba a su boca.

Jugueteó con sus dientes rozando la piel sensible de mi eje y sobre la cabeza antes de profundizar nuevamente, hizo lo mismo por varios minutos más, antes de yo no pudiera soportarlo más.

La empuje por sus hombros tirándola en el suelo, forzándola. Sé que tendría moretones en sus brazos y espalda por la mañana, pero eso era parte de esto. Me obligue a entrar en ella sin previo aviso, mas rápido de lo que había prevenido.

—¡Ahhh! —Hermione nunca dejo escapar un grito así antes

Me quede inmóvil a medio empuje, pensando que realmente la había lastimado, pero sus talones se apretaron bruscamente en mi cadera, asegurándome que en verdad no la había lastimado.

Por un pequeño instante, mi peso se desvió cuando mi pie se resbalo por debajo de mí, y ella aprovecho esta oportunidad para empujarme lejos, de modo que ahora yo estaba de espaldas sobre el duro piso de madera. Había un inicio de sonrisa en sonrisa en su rostro cuando bajo sus caderas sobre mías

Hermione sabía que había ganado este juego, me recosté y disfrute del movimiento de su cuerpo sobre el mío, de su interior húmedo y cálido apretándose y relajándose mientras alcanzaba la cúspide, de sus dedos aferrándose violentamente a mis bíceps enterrando las uñas cuando alcanzo su clímax, reflejando las mías cuando se clavaron en sus glúteos, derramándome profundamente en ella.

Dejo que su cuerpo colapsara pesadamente sobre el mío, nos quedamos unos minutos así, antes de que ella se levantara y limpiara suavemente la sangre de mi labio.

Ganaría la próxima vez.

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

¡Wow! Este fic me mostro otro lado de esta pareja, que me pareció muy interesante. Uhmm siempre había visto a esta pareja dulce y tierna, por la forma en la que Viktor siempre trata a Hermione. Pero ¡Valla! Esto fue un…no sé cómo describirlo aun

Nunca me había gustado leer sadomasoquismo, pero la manera en la que este autor lo escribió me pareció asombroso, por eso quise compartirla, espero que les haya gustado.

Un besito :3


	2. Contando con Viktor

Bueno decidí poner este one shot aquí, se me ocurrió la idea de hacer varios one shot con una temática Hot de la pareja. Razón por la que altere la presentación. Quiero aclarar que todos los capítulos serán de carácter sexual (rated 16+ o 18+), por eso el titulo del fic, algunos serán un tanto fuerte y otros no tanto. No tendrán un hilo cronológico, es decir no hay necesidad de leerlos de orden. Como ya dije son de carácter sexual, por lo que quedan advertidos

Espero y les guste este como el anterior

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes usados en esa historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** Palabras malsonantes o al menos una, eso creo… y poco dialogo vulgar.

…

…

...

 **Contando con Viktor**

La habitación estaba oscura cuando entro.

Esa debió haber sido su primera pista de algo no estaba bien, sin embargo Hermione estaba pensando en el trabajo y ni siquiera noto la falta de luz hasta que golpeo su rodilla contra el borde de la mesita, saliéndose de sus ideas sobre cómo abordar el trabajo que se llevo a casa. Maldijo en voz baja cuando se agacho para frotarse el lugar adolorido, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la oscuridad en la oficina.

—¡Viktor!—llamo ella vacilante

No le gustaba que se sentara en la oscuridad, pero ella sabía por la conversación que mantuvieron esa mañana, que él estaba trabajando en casa hoy, a menudo lo hacía, especialmente a mediados de temporada. Y aunque ella había tenido su mente ocupada imaginando la sensación de ser follada en la ducha, estaba segura que eso era lo que su marido le había dicho.

Cuando ninguna respuesta le fue devuelta se preocupo, la guerra había terminado desde hace años, lo sabía, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de represarías o nuevos peligros. Además, considerando su trabajo en la liga de Quidditch y su propio equipo, podría haber un fanático loco que decidió ir tras él.

Saco su varita y comenzó a decir _—Lumus—_ aunque solo logro pronunciar las primeras dos letras antes de que una mano grande cubriera su boca.

El olor familiar de su esposo fue lo único que le impidió luchar para soltarse. Dedos largos y gruesos se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca y la apretaron con más fuerza de lo habitual. Ella gimió adolorida contra su mano y soltó su varita cuando él aplico más presión a su muñeca, oyó la varita caer al suelo y rodar. Su cuerpo presiono contra su espalda y la acerco aun más.

—Te lo dije Hermy-own-ninny—murmuro Viktor contra su oreja, su voz era baja y ronca, el mismo tono que hacía que su piel se erizara. Ese tono era el que normalmente venía acompañado de un gruñido de su nombre antes de que llegara—pero no me escuchaste, me asegurrare de que escuches bien esta vez—

Sus ojos caramelos se ensancharon ante el gruñido de sus palabras, se estremeció cuando su mano se deslizo por su cintura y luego vago por debajo de su falda

—Viktor déjame ir—exigió Hermione, por supuesto su mano todavía cubría su boca así que todo lo que se pudo escuchar fue un murmullo en una mescla de palabras.

—Me parece que te gustarra esta lección, ambos lo sabemos. Como la niña traviesa que erres mila—

¡Oh por Morgana! Hermione se estremeció ante la promesa de sus palabras, incluso mientas trataba de negar eso la excitaba. Las mujeres correctas, como era ella, no querían ser tratadas de esa manera. Después de todo, en los tres años que llevaban de matrimonio, nunca le había mostrado esa parte de sí mismo. Normalmente era sensual, cariñoso, dulce y tierno. Ciertamente el sexo se volvía difícil de vez en cuando, pero generalmente seguido de caricias suaves y sutiles. Aunque no iba negar que le gustaba cuando se ponía un poco rudo, principalmente porque confiaba en Viktor y sabía que él nunca la lastimaría. Pero honestamente, nunca lo había imaginado comportándose de esa manera, ni había esperado encontrarse tan deseosa.

—Viktor por favor…—lo intento de nuevo, pero sus palabras morían en su áspera palma. Ella gimió cuando la mano que tenia debajo de su falda se movió más arriba, sus mejillas se calentaron cuando sus anchos dedos se arrastraron a través de la húmeda tela de sus blumas y ahí supo que no podía negar su reacción.

—Así que estas mojada—gruño contra su cuello antes de que sus dientes rasparan su piel sensible, instintivamente sus caderas se movieron buscando mas contacto de sus dedos. Pero se quedo sin aliento cuando él le dio un manotazo en el interior del muslo. —¡no! erres una niña mala y serrás castigada ahorra—

Hermione se encogió por el dolor punzante que ocasiono el chasquido del elástico contra su piel, cuando él rasgo sus blumas. Sus nudillos rozaron contra su coño húmedo distrayéndola de los regaños mentales que ella se estaba dando sobre que rasgar las blumas no era para nada algo atractivo o excitante.

Él retiro la mano de su boca, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, en su lugar había algodón húmedo, la castaña lo empujo con la lengua tratando de sacarlo, pero Viktor simplemente se rio y ato los extremos a su cabeza.

—Pruebate Hermy-own-ninny, sabes tan bien... —murmuro su marido con esa voz que sabía muy bien la hacía correrse con tan solo escucharla. Él siempre la usaba cuando no estaba jugando limpio, y ahora ella tenía que luchar para no hacerle saber que tenía la ventaja

No obstante su lucha no hizo más que divertirlo, bueno eso y hacer que su propio cuerpo reaccionara. Pues ahora podía sentir su firme longitud presionada contra su espalda baja, se movió alzándose sobre sus zapatos de tacón de aguja para ponerlo en contacto con su trasero, lo que la hizo gemir contra su mordaza.

.

Viktor la levanto de repente, como si no pesara nada, y la movió a través de su oficina. Ella se aferro a sus hombros y descubrió que él no estaba usando camisa, su piel estaba caliente bajo sus dedos, ella lo araño levemente en advertencia, arrastrando los dedos por su pecho antes de apretar su tetilla. Eso le valió una fuerte nalgada.

—Me gusta cuando luchas contrra mi—dijo suavemente sentándola en la orilla del escritorio—te pones… como es la palabrra ¿salvaje? arañando y pellizcado. Pero se mila que estas mojada y desesperrada porrque te folle. ¿No quierres que te folle aquí, doblada en tu escrritorrio mientras hago que grrites porr mí? —

Ella cerró los ojos y gimió ante la imagen mental, sintió que sus pezones se endurecían aun más. Viktor rio suavemente antes de besarla en el cuello mordisqueándolo de a momentos, pero casi enseguida le desabrocho la camisa, se la deslizo por los hombros y luego le quito el sujetador. Sus senos botaron libres y fueron directamente atrapados por sus manos; los apretó, tirando de sus pezones y retorciéndolos, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer exactamente para hacerla gemir.

Ella comenzó a quitarse la mordaza, odiando tener algo en la boca, y mucho peor, sus propias blumas, pero él volvió agarrarle la muñeca. Su marido debía tener una excelente visión nocturna, pensó impacientada.

—Prrimerro tienes que aprrederr tu lección, te lo dije, pero no me escuchaste —

Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que supuestamente había hecho, pero no estaba segura de que realmente importara. Viktor estaba de humor para hacer algo que no habían hecho y ciertamente no se quejaba. A ella le gustaba que estuviera tomando el control total de la situación, control que usualmente ambos compartían.

Nunca habían llegado a ese extremo en el pasado, ahora estaba en la sala de la oficina. Ella solo llevaba puesta su falda, las medias de nylon, que llegaban veinte centímetros arriba de las rodillas, y los tacones de aguja.

.

La castaña se sonrojo furiosamente y mordió el algodón dentro de su boca, mientras abría en demasía sus ojos caramelos cuando él la empujo sobre su regazo

¡Oh Merlín! él no podía pensar que ella lo dejaría…

Su cabeza se levanto de golpe y su espalda se arqueo cuando su palma golpeo su trasero. Eso era degradante e iba más allá de cualquier juego sexual.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a tumbarse ahí y recibir azotes.

— _Lumus_ —le escucho decir Hermione, antes de que se encendieran varias velas, parpadeo ante el repentino cambio de oscuridad a luz y se movió sobre su regazo. Su erección presionaba contra ella, lo miro y Viktor le devolvió la mirada de forma lánguida, con la cautela brillando en sus ojos ónix. —me detendrré si de verdad quierres que lo haga. —

Él desato sus blumas y la saco de su boca dejándola hablar, Hermione movió su mandíbula de lado a lado estirándola después de ser amordazada y lo miro —Es humillante…—susurro.

—No deberría hacerrte sentir así, —protesto dúctilmente, ahueco su mejilla y trazo sus labios con el pulgar —últimamente estas tan tensa que ni siquierra puedes controlarte. No te harre daño, estoy segurro que te harrá sentir bien, puedes dejarlo irr ¿sí? —

La castaña sonrió y le beso el pulgar, él siempre viendo más de lo que ella se daba cuenta. Eso no hacía más que lograr que ella lo amara aun más, claro si eso era posible. Era cierto que no era perfecto y que viajaba mucho por su trabajo, pero no es como si ella sí fuera perfecta, además de que tenía ciertos problemas con la adicción al trabajo. Pero de alguna manera habían encontrado el equilibrio perfecto.

Hermione no tuvo que decir nada y Viktor tampoco, pues sabían que cada toque y cada aspecto de su relación era amor.

Ella finalmente asintió lentamente mientras pronunciaba un lento —Si… —

Él sonrió de lado, con esos divinos hoyuelos marcándose, antes de acariciarle el trasero y apretarlo —Entonces ¿cómo creees que debería castigarte mila? —pregunto, retiro su mano y la nalgueo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla jadear —yo dirría que una niña mala como tu necesita azotes —

—Viktor —gimió. Se froto contra su regazo y se mordió el labio incapaz de creer que se había excitado cuando él la azoto

—Voy a tomarr eso como un sí —decidió, sus anchos dedos se arrastraron a lo largo de la curva de su trasero —tienes un hermoso traserro Hermy-own-ninny, me gustarria que se vierra rosado de azotes. Pienso que veinte es buen número, ¿tú vas a contarr parra mi?—

—Ujumm —asintió ella excitada

El azabache tiro de su falda, subiéndola hasta la cintura por completo. —Ahorra vas a contar —ordeno antes de que su mano le golpeara

El golpe no fue muy duro, pero fue una sorpresa sentir el escozor de su palma contra su piel desnuda

—Uno —gimió ella, apenas haciendo correr la voz antes de que su mano la golpeara de nuevo, su cabeza se inclino hacia abajo y la hebras sueltas del peinado que tenia colgaron alrededor de su cara mientras contenía un jadeo, aquel segundo golpe había tenido un poco mas de fuerza —Dos… —

—Casi puedo olerrte, tan humeda…—sus dedos recorrieron su coño húmedo burlándose de ella mientras frotaba su clítoris con su pulgar, su tercer golpe fue inesperado y la hizo jadear

—¡Viktor! —ella gimió cuando otro golpe llego rápidamente

—¿Cuál es la cuenta Hermy-own-ninny? —pregunto mientras la acariciaba

—Cu-cuatro —balbuceo mientras frotaba su trasero contra su mano —tres y cuatro… —

Él se acerco a ella y entonces le dijo —Estas haciéndolo muy bien —su tono era suave mientras la acariciaba.

.

Ella le agarro la pierna y gimió con cada nuevo azote contra sus nalgas una y otra vez. Los números se derramaron de su boca cuando el cuerpo le empezó a brillar de sudor, estaba por demás empapada en el momento que se quedo sin aliento. Viktor la molesto en el medio, arrastrando de nuevo sus dedos a lo largo de su intimidad, pero esta vez los empujo hacia dentro, hasta que Hermione estaba gimiendo sobreexcitada antes de que él volviera azotarla

—Ahg cator-orce—

Su otra mano jugaba con los senos, apretando y girando sus puntas erectas hasta que ella estaba retorciéndose sobre su regazo desesperada por llegar.

—Estas tan húmeda... —murmuro —¿tu quierres sentirrme no es así?, puedo notar cómo te aprietas alrededor de mis dedos, pero no podrras mas ¿Qué harrías para que calmarra esas ansias mila? —

—Mmp cual-cualquier cosa —gimoteo empujando contra sus dedos sin sentido —por favor Vikto-or —

Pero el retiro lo dedos y la azoto con mas fuerzas, sintiendo la fuerza del golpe ella grito y olvido decir el número correspondiente, estaba tan sorprendida por el efecto del golpe, realmente dolía, pero no de una mala manera.

Sintió su cabeza inclinarse hasta su oreja —Cuenta —

—Qui-quince —tartamudeo, él la acaricio tersamente y luego otro azote —dieciséis —

.

Ella continuó llamando números, apenas capaz de dejar pasar las palabras más allá de sus labios separados mientras temblaba en su regazo.

Su trasero estaba adolorido y se sentía cálido cuando ella jadeó—Veinte—

Él busco debajo y froto su clítoris con el pulgar. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, la fricción perfecta, sin poder evitarlo se corrió

—Ohhgghhh—sono casi como un animal a sus propios oídos, se estremeció.

Todavía temblaba cuando su marido la levanto y la movió por el lugar, parpadeo aturdida y se inclino sobre el escritorio tratando de recuperar el aliento. Aun sentía las replicas del orgasmo y su trasero aun hormigueaba por los azotes.

—No podrre ser tan amable—advirtió en voz baja.

Ella asintió, lo escucho bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones, y sin pudiera esperarlo ya estaba dentro de ella, sin darle tiempo de ajustarse a su anchura.

—Ahhh—Hermione gimió empujándose contra él aferrándose de un lado del escritorio cuando él comenzó a follarla con fuerzas.

Viktor le lamio la espalda y le mordió el cuello mientras entraba y salía con golpes fuertes y profundos

—Uhmm… oh siiii— poseída por la excitación soltó una de sus manos para apretar uno de sus senos, ella podía sentir su aliento en su cuello mientras él jadeaba y le hablaba en su lengua materna

—haha Hermy..my-own-ninny—

Oh a ella le encantaba cuando él decía su nombre, supuestamente mal pronunciado.

—¡Sí, si ahh Her…Hermy-own-ninny…!— escandalizo ella, recordó que casi le había dado algo cuando descubrió que él no pronunciaba mal su nombre, que lo que realmente quería decir cuando pronunciaba * _«Hermy-own-ninny»_ era _«_ **Her My Own** _Ella Es Mía»_

Sus senos ahora estaban presionados contra el papeleo en su escritorio y podía sentir la tinta derramada contra su brazo. Su pecho se froto contra su espalda cuando él se inclino hacia delante

—¡Oh mi amor! —el cambio de posición lo hizo entrar más profundo

Los dedos masculinos se enredando en su cabello, que gracias al ajetreo estaba casi suelto, ella se volvió y lo beso, chupando su lengua mientras lo sentía empujar más rápido y más fuerte.

—¡Ahhgg!—ella chilló contra sus labios sintiendo el vórtice se sensaciones explotar como fuegos artificiales, haciendo que se derrumbara sobre el escritorio

Aun mareada lo sintió ponerse rígido gruñir antes de pronunciar su nombre—Hermione...—eso justo antes de correrse dentro de ella.

Su marido cayó contra ella, aplastándola sobre el escritorio mientras frotaba su cara sudorosa contra su hombro, se quedaron en esa posición por unos momentos, solo respirando y recuperándose, antes de que finalmente él se deslizara fuera de ella.

Hermione se sentía adolorida y pegajosa, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba totalmente relajada y saciada, casi ronroneaba mientras se estiraba y se giraba para mirarlo.

—Oye... —murmuro ella tímidamente mientras se bajaba la falda, se sonrojo ante su mirada y se paso todo el cabello hacia delante tapando su senos

—¿Te sonrojas ahorra? —pregunto Viktor sonriendo de lado, la tomo por la cintura alzándola hasta que su cara quedo frente a la de él, le aparto algunas hebras de la cara y le beso la punta de la nariz —Ahora vas a pensarrlo dos veces antes de desorrdenar mis arrchivos ¿sí? —

—Si — prometió incluso cuando hizo demostración de cruzar los dedos

—Eres una niña trraviesa —acuso él, de repente la levanto y la arrojo sobre su hombro. Ella se movió y estiro su mano para apretarle una de sus nalgas, lo que le valió un azote —basta de eso mila, no es horra de castigar de nuevo, ahorra necesito ducharrme —

Hermione deslizo la mano entre sus pantalones para esta vez pellizcarlo mientras sonreía, tal vez ella podría ganarse su camino para ser castigada en la ducha.

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque creo que es un poco vulgar. Pero como la temática ya la había leído varias veces en distintos fanfics pensé en ponerla aquí. El último que leí con eso fue uno donde Mione era de piel morena, y tenía unos serios problemas de nervios o ansiedad, me dio mucha risa que Viktor le dijo que si ella seguía hablando tan rápido y mal de sí misma él iba azotarla.

Esas palabras mal sonantes que están presentes, en mi país no se usan, básicamente son inexistente, excepto Coño, pero no se usa de esa manera, es mas como un sinónimo de Diantres o algo por el estilo. Pero bueno…

Por cierto eso de «Hermy-own-ninny = Her My Own (ella mía)» es una teoría que hizo un fan y Rowling la confirmo como verdadera tres días después. Según el búlgaro lo hacía para marcar territorio o algo así. Eso fue hace un año más o menos que lo confirmaron

En fin hasta la próxima, no se olviden de **Comentar** y **Votar**

U n besito a todos **:3**


	3. Insomnio

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

 **Adv:** AU Mundo alternativo.

..

..

..

 **Insomnio**

Hermione dormía entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo, o al menos lo intentaba. Eso era lo mismo desde hacía dos semanas... No podía conciliar el sueño, por más que lo intentaba y por más infusiones o ejercicio que hacía antes de acostarse, Morfeo no se dignaba ni siquiera a rozarla. De cuenta nueva abrió sus ojos color caramelo, que se posaron en el reloj de ajuga, que estaba colgado en la pared.

[…02: 43 am…]

Y ella tan espabilada que bien podría levantarse y practicar el arte de la gastronomía, un suspiro pesado broto de sus labios, tenía que dormir, últimamente la falta de sueño la estaba poniendo de un humor… que ni mejor contaba. Mientras cavilaba respecto a eso, el recuerdo lo que había leído esa tarde en la oficina, cuando buscaba algo que le ayudara con la falta de sueño, llego a su cabeza.

…

 _El insomnio generalmente es causado por cortisol (la hormona del estrés) y aunque existen muchos medicamentos que vencen este malestar, muchas personas prefieren irse por opciones más "naturales", y si bien existen diversas infusiones que combaten y hasta remedian el insomnio. También existe otra alternativa, natural y efectiva:_

 _El Sexo_

 _Exactamente, según los investigadores de la_ ** _Universidad de Princeton_** _, tener múltiples experiencias sexuales a diario durante un período de dos semanas, consiguen reducir drásticamente la liberación de, la ya antes nombrada,_ _cortisol._ _Además, el estudio también revela que practicar_ _sexo_ _frecuentemente aumenta la_ _neurogénesis_ _(formación de nuevas neuronas) así como el número de conexiones entre células nerviosas y reduce dramáticamente los niveles de_ _ansiedad_ _. Pues durante_ _clímax_ _se libera la_ _oxitocina_ _, hormona responsable de que aumente la intensidad del orgasmo, en tanto que las células nerviosas del cerebro descargan su contenido eléctrico provocando, una vez que ha pasado, el relajamiento físico y mental._ _Se ha demostrado que tener_ _sexo_ _en la noche es benéfico para las personas dado que el_ _cerebro_ _libera sustancias, como las endorfinas y serotoninas, que inducen un estado de relajación profunda y de sueño, con lo cual se reduce la tensión y el estrés acumulado durante el día, según un estudio de la_ ** _Unidad de Alteraciones del Sueño del Hospital General de Cataluña, España._** _Tener_ _sexo_ _tres veces a la semana ayuda a reducir la presión arterial, y de manera más específica, reduce la presión sistólica, en las personas que padecen de tensión nerviosa por_ _estrés_ _, de acuerdo con un estudio de la Universidad de Paisley, Escocia._

 _De acuerdo con los especialistas, los mayores beneficios de tener_ _sexo_ _frente al_ _insomnio_ _se obtienen luego de tener relaciones con una pareja con la que existe un vínculo, más que únicamente la_ _actividad sexual_ _como lo es la masturbación, gracias a que existen una mayor la liberación de hormonas que acompañan al preludio (besos, caricias y abrazos)._

…

Hermione bufo pesadamente cuando termino de recordar, textualmente, lo leído. Ladeo levemente su cabeza mirando a su marido.

¿Sería adecuado despertarlo para comprobar si aquello era verídico?

No, mejor no. Con cuidado se salió de su abrazo y restregándose la cara fue hasta la mesita del cuarto, donde estaba colocada una jarra con agua, y se sirvió un vaso hasta la mitad que bebió con suma rapidez. Saciada su sed volvió a la cama acostándose de lado, instantáneamente sintió los brazos de Viktor envolverla, como si hubiera estado esperando por ella, y de cuenta nueva volvió a caer lo mismo.

¿Por qué a ella? Se pregunto internamente Hermione, necesitaba dormir, lo necesitaba en verdad. Si salida alguna, hizo caso del estúpido consejo que le había dado Ron. _«Contar ovejas, eso me funciono bien…»_ le había dicho el pelirrojo en una ocasión

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…

[…03: 27 am…]

Cuatroientas noventaicinco, cuatrocientas noventaisiete, cuatrocientas noventainueve, quinientas...…

Inesperadamente sintió un remiso roce en uno de sus hombros, un roce que se arrastraba lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello. Eso se sentía bien, muy bien debía admitir, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, de los besos y de las voraces lamidas que recibía su garganta.

—Mila…—ese ronco susurro en su oreja y un sutil y húmedo beso detrás ella, produjo una sensación eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo hasta concentrarse en su bajo vientre.

—Viktor—suspiro, al tiempo que giraba su rostro para encontrarse con sus carnosos labios en un beso extasiante, que daba tanto como recibía, fue cuestión de segundos para que la castaña sintiera su curioso apéndice abriéndose paso en su interior.

Las respiraciones se volvieron entrecortadas al tiempo que sus labios se movían enardecidamente y sus lenguas seguían un ritmo furioso. Una ola de excitación la recorrió al reconocer el calor de sus dedos metiéndose por la piel de sus muslos, adentrándose debajo de la tela de su camisola.

—Uhmm…—gimió ahogadamente

La palma de su mano grande abrazo uno de sus senos y cuando su pulgar frotaba la ya endurecida punta, le causó tal cúmulo de sensaciones que Hermione restregó su cadera contra la de él deseosa.

Se le escapo un gemido bajo, al notar el rígido contacto de él contra sus glúteos, la caricia a su seno, su ardiente beso, sentía que se moría por él, que ardía como una como una loca por cada caricia certera, llevada por la más urgente necesidad, como si se dejase consumir por el fuego.

—Hermione—jadeo el búlgaro estrechándola contra su cuerpo duro, poderoso y abrasivo, con un brazo posesivo.

Los ojos de la castaña se encontraron con los de Viktor, los vio velados y no supo definir si el todavía estaba dormido o simplemente era la pasión ardiendo en ellos. Fue precisamente él quien volvió besarla esta vez de un modo sutil, tomándola de la mandíbula para ladear su rostro a modo de todo su cuello quedara expuesto para él.

Hermione disfrutaba de la dulce sensación de sus labios en su cuello, la besaba de forma queda al tiempo que su mano grande se paseaba ahora por sus piernas, se estremecía y jadeaba. Su cuerpo estaba tan completamente preparado que una sola caricia bastaba para despertarlo.

Cuando él jugueteo con la tejido de sus blumas ella gimió y dejo que su cabeza se reclinara sobre clavícula

—Ahh si…—su boca se abrió para expresar cuando le gustaba sus caricias.

Viktor deslizaba los dedos por encima de la tela, humedeciéndola cada vez mas.

Hermione aparto un segundo su mano y ella misma se quito, con premura, las pequeñas blumas rosadas de algodón, el ojionix rápidamente siguió el rastro cálido e hinchado, con devastadora experiencia, llegando al punto más sensible. —¡Dios! Mmm…—gimió fuertemente cuando sus dedos se adentraron en ella.

Y en ese momento la castaña se vio pérdida sin remedio, atormentada por un cúmulo interminable de sensaciones que pronto se convirtieron en una tortura sin fin, que la hacían gemir desesperada.

—¿Te gusta mila? —pregunto con un gemido sensual y gozoso, mordiendo la punta de su oreja, mientras con maestría movía sus dedos dentro, pero como respuesta lo único que obtuvo de ella fue un gemido.

Hermione estaba completamente fuera de sí, con la respiración entrecortada, se sujetaba con las uñas del antebrazo de él al tiempo que se reclinaba contra su torso duro —Ah, ahgg…—

—Te pregunte algo Ninny…—le dijo deteniendo sus movimientos

—No…—se quejo ante la renuencia de su marido, frustrada movió sus caderas, pero no fue lo mismo—Viktor por favor…—

—Responde primero—

¿Qué le había preguntado? Su mente nado buscado rescatar aquella pregunta, no quería pasar por la vergüenza de preguntarle, pero gracias al cielo logro encontrarla.

—Sí, me gusta—jadeo

—¿Qué te gusta? —

Su cara inmediatamente se coloreo de un rojo intenso, normalmente cuando ellos hacían el amor, Viktor no solía hacer ese tipo de conversaciones y tampoco ponía mucha traba cuando se trataba de darle placer. Sin embargo en ese momento el desconcierto y la vergüenza era algo que quedaba en segundo plano, se lo dijo; lo que le gustaba y como le gustaba.

—¿Así..? —

—Ah sí, sí así, así mi ahhh …—

Él movía los dedos de la manera que le había dicho, que eran los mismos movimientos que anteriormente hacia, solo que ahora aplicaba presión en su botón sensible, al mismo tiempo que besaba, mordía y chupaba su garganta.

—¡Ohhh sí…!—gimió en voz alta al momento de llegar al orgasmo

Él saco lentamente sus dedos de su interior dándole una última caricia exterior, antes de tomarla por rodilla alzándole levemente la pierna.

Esa posición no la habían intentado antes, pensó ella mordiéndose los labios.

—Ahora ¿dime que es lo que quieres, Hermy-own-ninny…? —

De verdad Viktor estaba actuando diferente a como usualmente lo hacía en ese contexto, el sentido del pudor la empezó a embargar.

—Viktor yo… —

—Te escucho —

¿Tenía que decirlo? La corriente de aire que la acaricio íntimamente le dio respuesta.

—Quiero… te quiero dentro de mi —

Él la complació, pero antes se rozo íntimamente contra ella.

— Ahhhggg — emitió agudamente al sentirlo entrar con relativa delicadeza.

—Tu e-eres la gloria —gimió guturalmente el azabache, con un gruñido terrenal de satisfacción, en su lengua materna, al salir lentamente. Aquello le causó a la castaña una intensa sensación de placer —¿Cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo? —se quejo al entrar con más rapidez.

¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Qué no lo habían hecho el día anterior en la mañana? No obstante todo pensamiento se borro de la mente de Hermione, Una necesidad cruda, fuera de control, la iba poseyendo cada vez con más fuerza. Apenas podía respirar.

—Ah, ah sí amor... No, no te detengas—El mundo hubiera podido tocar a su fin y nada hubiera importado excepto aquella vibrante penetración.

Viktor elevo un poco mas su pierna entrando más profundo, ambos gimieron ante la sensación. Él comenzó a morder y a succionar su cuello con fuerza, indiferente ante certeza de que eso le dejaría marcas visibles, la castaña subió sus manos poniéndola tras su cabeza con el fin de estampar su boca contra lo de él, tirando eróticamente con sus dientes el labio inferior.

—Ahh sí ¡por favor más!—rogo al sentir como, de alguna manera metió la mano bajo su costado, para apretar su seno

El azabache aumento el ritmo de sus caderas, se movía deprisa, llegaba a lo más hondo, cada embestida de él la hacía arder como fuego líquido, paseaba su lengua por su cuello hasta su mejilla, arrancándole enormes gemidos a la castaña, el calor de su lengua le arrancaba grandes escalofríos y quería experimentar mas de esa sensación.

—Ni-ninny…—jadeo moviéndose más fuerte que antes.

—Ahh amm Vi..vik- si mas fuerte—

Se colgó de él abandonándose salvajemente, Hermione estaba fuera de sí mucho antes de que él la condujera al clímax. Pero Viktor no se detuvo ahí, siguió moviéndose con ímpetu, logrando con ello que intensidad de la satisfacción regresara, volviéndola loca hasta que, finalmente, llegó al borde de la excitación y una ola de paroxismo la liberó.

¡Oh valla! Eso había sido fabuloso.

Viktor ahora estaba de espaldas contra el colchón y ella parcialmente recostada sobre ambos. Una risita estúpida se le escapo recordando lo que había pensado al principio, ella tenía en mente la idea de despertarlo para hacer eso precisamente.

Se giro completamente para decirle algo, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Viktor estaba dormido, completamente dormido. Lo tomo por las mejillas con su mano derecha.

—Viktor…—lo llamo varias veces en voz baja, hasta que indignada se dio cuenta de algo—¡Estabas dormido! —exclamo en susurro soltándole la cara.

Si su marido era sonámbulo, esa era la segunda vez que le hacía algo parecido, aunque la vez anterior no había llegado tan lejos, pero bueno tampoco tenía porque enfadarse y si tenía, tampoco iba poder hacerlo pues el cansancio estaba empezando a pasar factura.

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

Jaja me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, jaja. Sinceramente no sé si la gente hace ese tipo de "cosas" cuando está dormida, pero bueno esto es un Fic y la aquí no hay límites para la imaginación. jajaja

Yo soy el tipo de persona que a veces se le hace difícil conciliar el sueño, pero cuando estoy dormida, según mi familia, me gusta hablar. Pero mis hermanos por otro lado, uff ellos caminan, abren la nevera y hasta les da por querer cocinar o salir a la calle, por eso mismo es que les paso seguro a las puertas y escondo las llaves jajaja.

En fin espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima, o se olviden de comentar.

Un besito a todos :3


End file.
